


A Lovers Plea

by DaturaMoon



Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [16]
Category: Oberyn Martell - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: Angst, F/M, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Warnings: Angst, foreboding, Oberyn’s death (not shown or described)AN: Sorry for the pain, I love him, this is a requested oneshot for a non-happy ending. Also, you know I have love for Ellaria but she’s not in this one.
Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013037
Kudos: 2





	A Lovers Plea

The knot in your stomach tightens as you stare at the wooden door. The prickling feeling on your skin spreads down to your toes, a chill taps your bones, causing you to shiver. No amount of candles, nor heat from the fire, was enough to remove the icy feeling from the room. 

Finally, the door opens. 

The man who captured your heart long ago gently shuts the door behind him, soon making his way over to you. Remaining where you are, you press your back further into the wall and watch the way the bed shifts as he sits beside you. 

The somber feeling in the room is thick. The sick feeling starts to return. Something was wrong, you knew it. There was no tomorrow after this. You were almost hoarse now after protesting your point all day. 

The tension between Oberyns' brows casts a shadow over his beautiful brown eyes. The light in them now replaced by something else, something you couldn’t put your fingers on. 

Oberyn slides his hand over the sheets, only stopping when his fingers slide over your own. 

“You didn’t come to dinner.” 

You feel your throat tighten as tears come to your eyes.

“I’m not hungry.” 

Oberyn waits for you to look up, you don’t, “Look at me, my love.”

You swallow and raise your head slowly until you meet his eyes. A tear falls down your left cheek, Oberyn catches it with his thumb. 

His voice is low as he speaks. 

“My flower, I have to do this. He killed my sister and her children. This is my revenge.” 

You part your lips but don’t speak. Your heart hurts too much. He squeezes your hand. 

You sniffle and shake your head, "I want you to avenge them but not like this. If you do this, you will die. I know it!” The way your voice raises catches you both off guard. 

Oberyn frowns. “I have to do this. Have faith in me. I have never lost.” 

“Yes, I know, ” you move closer and hold his face with your hands, “you are a great warrior! There is no doubt of that. And I have faith in you but the mountain - “

Before you can finish, Oberyn removes your hands and stands up. He’s upset. It's clear you know you cannot talk him out of this. 

Still, as a statue, the Prince observes you, his arms crossed. 

“Tomorrow you will see, and all your worries will wash away as we celebrate.” He turns around and starts toward the door. 

In desperation, you call his name and throw your legs over the bed. He looks back at you over his shoulder. 

“Please, don’t walk out of that door!" 

Oberyn walks over to you and pulls you into his arms. You hold him tight as you cry silently. He cups the back of your head and sways slightly to calm you. 

…

The next morning 

You must have slept three hours max. The stress and worry in your body were too great to capture sleep. 

Sitting up in the bed, you pull the sheets over your body as Oberyn gets dressed. He decided to get up early for light training, getting his body as limber as possible for the battle in 4 hours. 

He looks like a god, draped in the brilliant Dornish fabrics. No matter how much you try, you can’t stop thinking about how final this all feels. 

The last time you make love, the last time you fight, the last time you get to see him like this in the early morning light. 

Oberyn glances at you, a smile on his lips. 

“Our victory will be talked about for years to come!” 

He’s glowing now. Though it's a beautiful sight, you can't ignore the stark contrast to the grim state you’re in. Oberyn was like the sun and you the shadow of the moon on a cold night. 

He walks over to the bed and sits beside you, “My love, this will all be over soon.” He seals his words with a kiss. 

You draw him closer, wanting the kiss the last as long as possible. When it finally breaks, he wipes your tears before standing. Your mouth goes dry. 

In a broken voice, you make one final plea, “I love you, please don’t go.” 

With bright eyes, he leans over until his lips meet yours again. You've always loved his kisses, but something about this one feels heartbreaking.

When Oberyn whispers against your lips, your name sounds haunting for the first time as he tells you he loves you. Your chest feels like it's going to cave in; the weight becomes unbearable. 

Seconds later, as you watch his rich robes vanish into the hall, and the wooden door close behind him, you break down completely. Curling over, you rest your head in your hands as you cry.


End file.
